The present invention is related to the polyethylene plastic arts and, in particular, to a novel method for producing such resins.
As is known in the art, large manufacturing plants are currently used to produce polyethylene resins from ethylene gas or ethylene liquid.
Such art has been highly developed due to the ever-increasing use of plastic resins in all industries and technologies.
The need for efficient and economical production of polyethylene plastics is therefore well-established in the art.
The safe production of such materials for environmental and worker safety reasons is also of paramount importance in the polyethylene plastic arts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel polyethylene production apparatus and method to more efficiently generate such materials.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a polyethylene production method which may be economically utilized for large-scale production.
It is a further object of the invention to show a novel polyethylene production method which is more environmentally sound by reason of its increased manufacturing efficiency.
It is also an object to demonstrate a system which utilizes recent advances in laser technology in a novel way to improve mass-production techniques.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.